poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival at Halloweentown/a shocking discovery!
This is how Marnie, Aggie and our heroes arrive at Halloweentown and make a shocking discovery goes in Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. we see Marnie, Aggie and Mac's team coming from the portal Aggie: Oh, it's so good to be back! Pythor: Never thought we'd be back here again. Thomas: Are you sure Twilight and the others are okay back at the Mortal World? Donatello: Affirmative. Lloyd: I never thought I'd say this, but good. Aggie: Sophie was right. Oh, I needed to come home! Starlight: Really? Mac Grimborn: everything gray Um, guys? they notice something odd Skylor: Hm. Odd. Marnie: Where's the big jack-o-lantern? Is this some kind of joke? Pythor: Not likely. As goes the jack-o-lantern, so goes Halloweentown. Pythor gets bumbed Pythor: Pardon me. Kai: It's like everything's gray and boring. Nya: Not just everything. Everybody. '' Michelangelo: Where's a bucket of Energon when you need it? Optimus: Joking about Energon is not funny. Leonardo: Yeah, you're right. Cybertronian lifeblood is serious stuff. Cole: Hey, Megatron found Dark Energon. Raphael: Speak for yourself. Pythor: someone Uh, wait, please. Could you tell us what's happening here? Uh, we were just g-- Aggie: Astrid? Is that you? Astrid: I'm Astrid. Zane: What has happened to you? Astrid: What do you mean? Jay: Well, he means that you're turning gray, and your bell bottoms are gone, and your shoes are--her shoes changing Astrid: These are very comfortable. Sensible shoes are important. I think I'll buy some more. does so Lloyd: What is going on? bumbed by Luke Excuse me? Watch where you're going. Luke: Whatever. Lloyd: grunts I just hate that word. Marnie: Wait a minute. to him with Venus Raphael: Uh, be careful, Shinobi. Marnie: Luke around Do I know you? Luke: Duh! Venus: Impossible. Marnie: It can't be. Luke? Luke: Yeah? Marnie: But you almost look like when Kalabar put that spell on you a-a-and turned you human. Luke: Whatever. looks at Skylor Jay: Alright, what's going on here? Icebat: Yeah, you're turning...Gray. Luke: Everybody's doing it. Rarity: Pardon me? Pythor: It could be a spell or a curse. Mac Grimborn: A curse? Someone put a curse on all of Halloweentown? How is that possible? Aggie: I'm not sure, but the curse seems to be turning the creatures not only gray, but once, a prospective spar enough, into humans. Harumi: But are humans this boring? Aggie: No. Jay: his throat Allow me. Hm. I think I should say that this is the character of humans in Halloweentown, just like humans make fun of you in the Mortal World at Halloween. Marnie: But who would cast a curse like this? Ultra Violet: I'm not sure, but something's not right. Michelangelo: Come on, let's not get upset. It's not like reversing curses is that hard. Donatello: Mac usually says it backwards. Venus: ''I could've told you that. Donatello: sarcastically Thank you, Venus. Mac Grimborn: Well, I didn't look at the antidote for the curse. But Ecliptor told me that spells were similar to gray curses. Marnie: Well, great! Then maybe Mac's theory can cure Halloweentown. Just like the spell in your book. Aggie: It's worth a try. Mac Grimborn: out his headphone Ocellus, will you please answer this? the Mortal World Ocellus: her headphone I hear you. What do you want? Mac Grimborn: Go into Mrs. Cromwell's room and read her a spell out of her book. Ocellus: Mac, I'm busy. Skylor: Mac's headphone Just do it, Ocellus, or else I'll tell the Net your romantic relationship with Krakenskull. Ocellus: You don't know my password. Skylor: Wanna bet...''Leadhead? '' Ocellus: Uh--shushes Alright, I'll do it. laughs as Skylor gives Mac his headphone back Thomas: "Leadhead." chuckles Dylan, Sophie and Twilight's team go upstairs Twilight: I hope Thomas, Lloyd and the others are okay. Dylan: Yeah, just open the door. opens the door Ocellus: We're in. Halloweentown Thomas: Okay, now find the spellbook. Ocellus: the headphone It's not here. Thomas: the headphone What do you mean it's not there? It should be on table. Ocellus: Well, it's not. Thomas: It has to be. Sunburst: the headphone Maybe Mrs. Cromwell misplaced it. Starlight: the headphone Sunburst, it's huge. How could she have "misplaced it"? Sunburst: She misplaced the ogre. Sophie: the headphone Stinky likes playing Hide and Seek. Zane: Someone must've taken it. Aggie: the headphone Did any of you go to my room since I came down to the party? Dylan: Not me. Twilight: Not us. Aggie and our heroes look at Marnie, Pythor and Apple Bloom Marnie: Um, well, Pythor, Apple Bloom and I were, for a few minutes. Applejack: Well, who went in with ya'll? Apple Bloom: Just this human we met, Kal. Pythor: But I doubt he took it, so we were with him the whole time. Twilight: headphone So he's the one I felt coming with the villains. They stole it! Marnie: It could've been somebody else! I mean, we've been gone for almost an hour! Dylan: Well, only you, Thomas and Twilight know the spell to get in. Leonardo: We'll see you in the room. We're going back to have a talk with Marnie, Pythor and Apple Bloom's new friend. with the others Pythor: That sounds harsh. with Marnie and Apple Bloom